Girl With One Eye - 2P France X Reader-
by MaximosBlack
Summary: (name) knows of Francis's reputation, and its a dirty one. When he asks if she wants to 'hang out' she rejects him, he becomes confused on why. So for causing so much confusion and wonder in his life, he punishes her. * Kind of lemony, but not really***RAPE KIND OF THING!**


Chills ran down her spine just like a cold wind would do. But this was no cool wind, it was the smile that Francis was giving (name). His blonde hair hung in his face with grace, elegance but she knew his intentions were devilish.

His blue eyes were brilliantly baby blue, but icy cold and filled with lust as he came closer to her ear, kissing it softly. (name) could feel his small beginning beard on her cheek as he pushed his face closer to hers.

"Ge-ge-get away from me!" (name) plead, feeling his hand wonder her body.

"Don't fight it.." He whispered softly in (name's) ear, her eyes wide open with fear. She did not want this, she did not want to be claimed as Francis's.

She never cared for him. (name) always felt funny around him, but not in the good way. In the awful way.

She was at the bar that night, seeing that Francis was with his friends and she with hers. But he would steel glances of her, admiring (name's) beauty from afar. (Name) was flattered, but knew she couldn't trust him.

(name) knew Francis from one of her friends, Antonio, who convinced her he was a good guy, but she thought differently.

Because she's heard the stories that go around town. She's heard them all of the vile French men and his dirty reputation.

She's heard them all.

" D-d-don't touch me!" (Name) beseeched, trying to push Francis away from her. But this failed, he only slammed her hands down on the bed they were in. He kept her hands in place as his smirk vanished.

" Don't fuss and relax." He demanded as his hand slipped down her skirt she was wearing that night for the occasion. (Name) gasped, feeling his hands rub her inner thighs. She closed her eyes tightly.

She remembers him getting up from his stool at the bar he sat on, slithering his way up to her. Her palms grew sweaty, seeing that her friends she came with were in the away from her and his friends somewhere in the distance. He came up to her, his smile slick, his walk cocky, and his eyes seductive.

" Hello (name). I see your friends have left you?" He said, his tone deep and soothing, but still murderous, like a mad mans lullaby.

" Y-y-yeah... But they'll be back any time now. Where's Antonio and Gilbert?" She asked, her leg tapping to ease her nerves.

" I don't know. But I'm sure they'll be awhile." He said, smiling. (Name's) head shook, agreeing with him.

" So, why don't we ditch this place, and just, you know." Francis said as his arm went around her shoulders " _hang _out." He said putting emphasis on 'hang'. (name) was smart, and knew his intentions.

" No thanks." She said, making Francis's face twist and churn in shock.

No one could resist him, he was the heart throb of the town. How could anyone reject him with his beautiful blonde hair that shimmered? With his baby blue eyes that could make a heart melt. With his muscular body that was toned to perfection. And his amazing ability to flirt. He was perfection.

" No?" Francis said, mockingly. " No one tells me no, sweet heart." Francis said, grabbing her by the arm.

" Hey!" She yelled, slapping his hand as it tightened around her forearm. " Get off me!"

But Francis didn't listen, still dragging her off to his home.

(Name) opened her eyes as she felt something under her shirt, looking down she saw it was Francis's cold hand behind her back, playing with the back of her bra straps. She felt a lump in her throat begin to form.

" You stopped me in my tracks." He said, as if thinking it would lighten the mood when it only made it worse.

" Pl-pl-please don't do this!" (name) said, tears falling beginning to fall from her eyes.

" You made me cry." Francis said, giving his puppy dog eyes to her. " This is the price you'll pay." Francis said as he undid the strap, making it fall from her back.

" Take it off." Francis commanded, (name) obeyed his words, feeling as if worst things would come if she didn't.

Francis took off her shirt, looking at her chest as he smiled, feeling proud of his accomplishment.

He unzipped his pants, (name) reading herself for the pain.

" I'll cut your little heart out, because you made me cry." Francis said as he pushed into her forcefully.

(name) yelped loudly, tearing at the eyes.

She shut her eyes tightly once again, Francis's sighs and her yelps and whimpers filled the room.

Francis grabbed her arm, pulling her forcefully to an apartment building. He walked in, still dragging her as he walked up the steps to his apartment.

He pushed open the door forcefully, pushing her inside.

"N-n-no!" (name) stuttered, feeling her panic starting to consume her.

" Better be quite. Or you'll be getting more than what I've planned." He said.

Then he pushed her into a room, shutting the door and rushing her to the bed, falling on top of her.

* * *

Francis woke up in his bed, seeing that (name) left in the night.

" Serves her right..." He said yawning, stretching his arms out.

" I cut her little heart out, because she made me cry."


End file.
